Simply Irresistable
by Sakata Ri Houjun
Summary: Ever wonder what kind of turmoil the Suzaku seishi would be in if Chichiri were a hentai? Well, thanks to an accident of Tasuki's you're about to see for yourself.


Simply Irresistible

By Sakata Ri Houjun

Warning: Humor, Lemon, and some extreme OOC moments for Chichiri, as well as some Tamahome bashing.

~***~

The moon shone in through the open window, adding silvery shadows to contrast with the golden light that illuminated Chichiri's work. The monk sighed wearily as he sifted ground saw palmetto root in a concoction. He had been working on this potion all day and was growing tired, but he needed to finish it before he turned in for the night.

It had all started earlier that day when Chichiri met with Mitsukake and the two began conversing about numerous things. Somehow the conversation turned to the topic of the doctor's cat, Tama, and Chichiri made mention of how lonely the animal seemed. The physician agreed and then the pair began to discuss how they could remedy that. It was then that the older man made mention of a scroll of potions for animals that Taiitsukun had given him recently.

After conjuring up the scroll and scanning its contents, Chichiri managed to locate such a potion that would be certain to help the lonesome feline, a potion that would attract a mate when ingested. Mitsukake agreed to help and procured the necessary ingredients. As Chichiri prepared the components, the taller seishi noticed that his stores were growing low and decided to make a trip into the city to replenish.

Chichiri suggested that perhaps he should take Chiriko out with him as well, as the youngest of their number often shut himself in, studying and reading. Mitsukake approved and he departed with the young boy in tow.

But never had the monk worked on such a tedious and intricate potion before. So much to accomplish so little. But it would be worth it if their feline friend would find a suitable mate rather than hanging out with humans all day long. Chichiri stirred the contents thoroughly, knowing that he was almost finished. He looked forward to getting some much-deserved rest, as this potion was requiring so much of his concentration and ki.

Suddenly, there came the sound of laughter from outside his window. The cerulean-haired seishi looked up sharply, recognizing whose it was, Tasuki. He smiled softly as the rambunctious bandit leader continued to chuckle, the sound bring an unsurprising warmth to the monk's belly.

He always felt at ease with the younger man, and yet never could find a way to connect with him. The open and honest way with which Tasuki approached the world made Chichiri even more viciously aware of how much he hid from it. And how much he hid his feelings as well. There was a small part of him that was certain that Tasuki would accept him, but would he return those feelings?

The monk shook his head and returned to his work at hand, trying hard to shut out the pleasant sound of the younger man's laugh. But he didn't have to concentrate too hard for all too soon, the laughter changed abruptly into a yell. And it was getting louder.

As Chichiri looked up at the sudden change in volume, the source of that shout came flying through his window. The older seishi had but a moment to react, taking a step back in shock as the bandit crashed into the edge of the table. The wooden surface collapsed under the impact, sending the bowl containing the potion catapulting up into the air in a graceful arc. Chichiri could only watch with horrifying certainty as the bowl and its entire contents came splashing down. On his head.

The lukewarm liquid oozed through his short hair, making a ticklish trail down his neck, soaking the back of his shirt. He closed his eye in exasperation as he sighed. It figured. A whole day's worth of work and it would be ruined in less than five seconds.

Then came the groan of pain at his feet. "Itai… Damn okama, always pummeling me when he knew I didn't mean it."

The bandit shook his head to clear the stars from his vision before looking up to see Chichiri staring down at him. He was grateful for the scant candlelight because he could feel the blush working its way through his system. He grinned sheepishly, trying to hide his true emotions behind his embarrassment.

"Oh shit. Gomen nasai, Chiri. I'll clean up this mess, I swear." He quickly stood and began to stand the table upright. But as two of the legs had been broken, it only succeeded in crashing to the floor again.

Chichiri shook his head. "Daijobou, Tasuki-kun. It can't be helped, no da." He reached up and peeled off his now soggy mask, feeling the paper stick unnaturally to his skin.

The younger seishi froze in place, watching in unbearable agony as the true face of the mage was revealed once again to his eyes. It always sent chills up his spine to see that scarred visage that was so beautiful and beyond his reach. Quickly he looked away, biting his lip in order to control his libido. "Aa."

Chichiri peered at the sudden silence of the brash bandit and only shrugged mentally. Although this would normally concern him, his main interest was cleaning up the spilled potion. His fingers quickly unclasped his kesa. "Could you hand me that towel over there, no da?"

Tasuki glanced up to see the older man undressing and averted his eyes, hoping to find the aforementioned towel, trying to keeps his eyes from watching Chichiri's lithe and slightly wet form. "Aa," he mumbled again as he located the towel and quickly retrieved it.

The cerulean-haired man watched Tasuki movements with trepidation. He slid off his shirt and let it fall to the floor to join his kesa. "Is there something wrong, Tasuki-kun, no da?"

The bandit jerked before hanging his head. "I'm just worried that you'll get mad at me." He couldn't tell Chichiri what was really bothering him. He held his hand out, thrusting the towel towards his friend.

The monk smiled inwardly. He could never hate Tasuki. "Iya. I'm annoyed that this happened, but I'm not angry, na no da." His hand reached for the offered towel, fingers brushing lightly over those of the bandit's.

Tasuki looked up suddenly at that contact, his golden eyes searching, hopeful. "Hontou?" he whispered, afraid to be reading too much into what Chichiri was saying.

The monk gulped, his throat suddenly having gone dry at that brief contact. "Hai, no da. You're my friend, Tasuki-kun, and you always will be, no da."

The bandit seemed crestfallen for a moment before he grinned, flashing fangs. "Yoshi. But just so you know, it was all Nuriko's fault." He could be satisfied if Chichiri would only be his friend and nothing more, but happy...?

Chichiri shook his head. "I'm certain he had good reason to throw you across the courtyard, na no da." The older an took the towel and began to mop up the tonic still clinging to his azure locks, scrubbing really hard.

Tasuki had the decency to look ashamed. "Yeah, well…" He averted his eyes again as Chichiri moved to clean up his neck and back where the spilled liquid had trailed down in gleaming lines.

"I'll have to wait until Mitsukake returns with his restocked herbs before I can restart this potion again, no da." He dropped the towel on the floor, next to his kesa and shirt, hoping to remember to do laundry in the morning.

"Potion?" Tasuki was curious.

Chichiri shrugged. "It was before your dramatic entrance, no da. But it can't be helped, na no da. I guess I'll just go to bed…" he trailed off as he yawned.

Tasuki found himself returning that yawn, covering his wide-open mouth with one hand. "I'm pretty beat myself."

"In more ways than one, no da." 

Tasuki rewarded the monk with a soft chuckle. "I'll have to agree. Oyasumi, Chiri." The bandit exited thankfully through the door rather than the window, leaving a stunned monk to stare after his retreat.

"O-oyasumi, no da…" he whispered to the empty room.

*~~~*

The following morning brought Tasuki right back where he was the previous night, Chichiri's room. It wasn't so much that he wanted to see the monk again; okay so maybe that was part of the reason. But he was actually more worried that should Chichiri wake up and see his room in the mess it was left in last night, he might still get mad at him despite his assurances that he wouldn't.

Quietly, the bandit leader stole his way into the elder seishi's room, his eyes straying only momentarily towards the bed where the unsuspecting monk lay. He only meant to glance over quickly to make certain that Chichiri was still asleep, but his gaze became riveted to the still form.

The monk was still asleep, and all the more vulnerable and beautiful because of his state. The blankets were wrapped around his waist and legs, his smooth and well-built chest bared for the morning sun to adulate. His mask less face was relaxed and peaceful.

Tasuki felt tears well up into his eyes at this dazzling display, wishing he could wake up every morning and be greeting by this vision. But it was impossible. Nevertheless, he would still enjoy this moment while it lasted. He crept closer, drawn to the older seishi's presence like he always had ever since they first met, until he was at his beside, staring down upon the sleeping form. He knelt, afraid of blinking and having this sight torn away like a fleeting dream.

He could hear the monk's breathing, steady and relaxed, and still he moved closer, leaning forward until he could feel the other's warmth. Tasuki's heart thundered in his ears as he inhaled the lovely scent that embraced him now, just as his friend had that night when he was injured in Kutou. He felt so safe back then. How he longed for that feeling now.

He was about to press his luck, about to close the distance between them to taste those lips he had always imagined, when Chichiri's eye suddenly flickered open. For one brief second, Tasuki's startled eyes remained locked with that rich mahogany while he contemplated the various excuses for being this close to his friend.

Then that second passed and the bandit suddenly found himself flat on his back against the hard wood of Chichiri's bedroom floor and the monk himself clinging to his waist. It actually took him a moment to register that Chichiri was not only holding onto him, but snuggling as well. 

"Da! Tasuki-kun, you're so desirable, no da! I can't take my hands off you, na no da!" 

Tasuki blinked in shock as he let the older seishi's words sink in. Chichiri actually liked him? Slowly, his arms crept up to encircle the other's waist while Chichiri continued to nuzzle his chest, all the while cooing in adoration.

"Chichiri?" The monk looked up at his question, and Tasuki noticed that there was a crazed gleam in the other's eye. He was about to press further when there came a voice from the open door.

"What's going on in here? Is Tasuki annoying you too, Chichiri?" 

Both men looked up from the floor to see the violet-haired Nuriko, who was wearing only his cream-colored robe, rubbing at his eyes sleepily, and an expression of annoyance apparent on his feminine features. Tasuki grinned, feeling his face grow warm from being in this compromising position with Chichiri. He opened his mouth to explain when the cerulean-haired seishi interrupted.

"Da! Nuriko-kun, no da! How dare you tempt Hotohori-sama when you so obviously need someone else, no da! You leave me no choice but to take you for myself, na no da!" With that the monk extricated himself from the fallen bandit and pounced on the unsuspecting cross dresser.

Tasuki sat up and watched in confusion as Nuriko was hit with the blue-haired missile and slammed into the far wall of the hallway. Even though he was strong, the violet-haired seishi was no match for the overly amorous monk. "What the hell? Tasuki, what did you do to him?"

"Me?" the bandit protested, regretting the loss of the monk's presence against his body and feeling jealous of the attention Nuriko was receiving. "I didn't do nothing!"

The cross dresser struggled in vain against the monk's unyielding hold before turning angry pink eyes towards the bandit. "Then why is he like this?"

But before Tasuki could retort, a feminine voice carried from down the hallway. "What's going on, guys? I can't enjoy my breakfast with all this noise."

Tasuki poked his head out Chichiri's door just as Nuriko and the cerulean-haired seishi both looked up at the source of that voice. Miaka rounded the corner, wearing her pajamas and carrying a pair of chopsticks in hand. Tasuki's gaze flickered over to Chichiri who, just as before when Nuriko arrived on the scene, suddenly seemed to forget about the cross dresser and launched himself towards the Suzaku no Miko.

"Da! Miaka-chan, no da! You look so delicious today, no da! Let me taste you, na no da!"

The miko's face contorted into one of shock and then confusion. She quickly leapt back just as the monk pounced, missing her and crashing to floor in a twitching heap. She placed her hands on her hips and stared down at the eldest of her seishi in annoyance. "What do you think you're doing, Chichiri? I'm with Tamahome and aren't you a monk?"

Chichiri looked up from the floor, his face a little bruised, but his drive undaunted. "Hai, no da! And now I kneel before a goddess, no da! Let me worship you, na no da!"

Again, he leapt towards her, but this time, Miaka held her ground, instead bringing her chopsticks down upon the poor monk's head. For a moment, Chichiri seemed to be okay, even though he didn't seem to be normal to Tasuki ever since he first woke up this morning. Then he murmured, "Heaven…" before toppling face first onto the floor.

Miaka huffed and looked up at Tasuki and Nuriko impatiently. "Well, are you going to sit there and stare or come down for breakfast?" She turned on her heel and stalked off towards the dining room. Tasuki and Nuriko looked at each other in shock before glancing back at the unconscious Chichiri, then they timidly followed their miko, afraid of refusing her request.

*~~~*

Tasuki looked up sharply at the frightened squeals coming from behind him, just in time to watch several of the palace maids scampering past the doorway. A few seconds later and he saw what they were fleeing from. Chichiri went running by the doorway, his attention focused on the ladies in front, his hands outstretched before him, clutching empty air.

With his face burning, Tasuki returned his attention to Hotohori and the others, minus Mitsukake and Chiriko, who had gathered to discuss the monk's recent change in behavior. To say honestly, Tasuki didn't mind it so much, especially when it was directed at him. But he did miss the old Chichiri.

Hotohori buried his face in his hands as the parade of women being chased by Chichiri made their rounds once more. It was wearing on his nerves. They were Suzaku Shichiseishi and had a duty to perform. And if some spell or possession had taken over their strongest member, then it was the obligation of all those gathered here to figure out what was wrong and to remedy it.

The few precious moments of speculating and debating was constantly interrupted by Chichiri's antics. And yet, they were nowhere closer to a solution.

"We have no choice," Hotohori announced, rising from his throne as he lowered his hands. "We must contact Taiitsukun and ask for her counsel."

Everyone in the chamber facevaulted. "Do we have to?" Tasuki whined, not looking forward to seeing the creator in all her ugly glory again.

The young emperor nodded grimly. "We have no choice."

"Then I'll do it," Miaka announced, standing as well. "I'm the Miko, after all, and need to make certain that all my seishi are taken care of."

Within moments, Hotohori summoned a servant to go and retrieve the crystal ball that Miaka had used when she located the last three of her seishi. When the servant returned, procuring the globe, Hotohori accepted it and dismissed him. The emperor then handed the ball to Miaka who clasped both hands around it and began concentrating.

Which was hard with the maids still trying to escape the demonstrative monk.

When it seemed that nothing was to come about through this avenue, a soft white light filled the chamber and within a being took form. When the form solidified, everyone fell over in shock.

The creator shook her head in distaste. "Do you summon me just so you can do this to me?"

"T-Taiitsukun," Miaka began, as she was the first to recover. "We need your help."

"When don't you need my help, Suzaku no Miko?" Taiitsukun returned as she folded her hands inside her sleeves.

The miko sweatdropped and continued. "It's Chichiri. He-"

"I know already," the old woman interrupted, much to the surprise of all."

"Nani?" Nuriko responded, standing up. "If you knew, why didn't you come sooner?"

"Because it's funny. Do you realize how long it's been since I've had a good laugh?"

"So you know what's wrong then?" Tamahome asked.

"Of course I do. Even if I wasn't controller of this world, I would still know if something had happened to my star pupil."

"So, what's wrong with him?" Miaka inquired.

Taiitsukun turned to look at Tasuki, who had remained quiet during this whole time. "Ask fang boy."

All eyes focused on the redhead who shrank down where he sat. "I didn't do nothing," he protested.

"But you saw what happened," Taiitsukun returned with a sly smile.

The bandit thought back to the previous night. "Nuriko threw me through Chiri's window and he ended up with some goop being splashed on him."

"And what was this 'goop'?" Taiitsukun pressed further.

Tasuki shrugged. "I dunno. He said it was some sort of potion. But he cleaned it off himself and acted fine."

Taiitsukun shook her head sadly. "That potion was never meant to touch human skin. And he didn't clean it off but merely rubbed it in deeper. It has seriously affected his logic and judgment with thoughts about lust and bodily pleasures."

"So what can we do?" Hotohori implored the creator.

"Nothing."

"Chichiri will be like this forever?" Nuriko asked, voicing everyone's concerns.

Taiitsukun shook her head. "This potion is only temporary, so fortunately you only have to put up with this unusual behavior for the rest of the day. This should be most amusing." And with that, she disappeared.

Everybody looked at somebody else, trying to make sense of this dilemma. "A day isn't long at all," Tamahome reasoned.

"Yeah, the old Chichiri will be back with us by tomorrow." Nuriko added.

"I'm just glad Chiriko isn't here to see this," Miaka intoned, rather relieved.

"Uh," Tasuki interrupted as he looked at the doorway again, having missed the regular rounds of the monk chasing the palace women. "Anyone know where Chiri went?"

The others all looked to the door as well and sweatdropped. Suddenly there came giggling from the throne, or rather more accurately, from underneath Hotohori's robes.

The emperor's face turned a deep red. "I think I've found him."

*~~~* 

Tasuki leaned up against the wall, gasping for breath. He peered around the corner, warily eyeing the empty corridor. He seemed to have successfully evaded Chichiri, using his speed to outrun the older seishi. He actually had half a mind to take the monk up on his offer, but knew that his friend wouldn't forgive him if he did. 

He sighed as he tilted his head back, resting against the wall again while he thought things through. Somehow, it didn't seem fair that this sort of thing should happen to his beloved friend. He was, after all, the one who had crashed into the monk's room and spilled the potion. I should have been him that it landed on, not Chichiri. He bit his lip as he tried to make some sense out of this chaos.

"What's the matter, fang boy? Did Chiri wear you out?"

The redhead cracked open one eye to see Nuriko standing there, watching him with a bemused expression. He scowled darkly. "None of your business, okama! Now go away." 

The bandit turned to go, but the cross dresser cornered him. "C'mon, you can tell me. You really want Chiri bad, huh?"

Tasuki blushed before vigorously shaking his head, trying to omit the images that sprung automatically to his mind. Particularly those from that morning, before the monk woke up. "Iie." He protested, a little too loudly.

Nuriko grinned triumphantly, crossing his arms. "Uh-huh. Now I get it, why you weren't fighting him this morning and why you haven't been complaining like the rest of us."

"I have things on my mind!"

"To any of those things concern a certain blue-haired monk?" Nuriko leaned in suggestively as the bandit hung his head. "Or do they have to do with Kouji? Or even Nuriko?"

Tasuki looked up sharply. "Nani?"

The cross dresser didn't answer but merely reached over with his hand and caressed the bandit's cheek. "You can tell me. I can keep your dirty little secrets, no da."

"Chichiri?" The redhead could feel his heart beginning to pound as he realized how close 'Nuriko' was to him. And this time he didn't want to fight the advances being made.

The purple-haired seishi winked as he caressed the bandit's lips. He was about to lean in and claim those slightly parted lips when they both heard footsteps from down the corridor. 

Chichiri pouted. "Poo. And just when I was beginning to enjoy myself too, no da." Then in a puff of smoke, the disguised seishi was gone.

Tasuki blinked a few times before Tamahome came into view. "Oi. Tasuki, what are you doing here?"

The bandit finally focused on his fellow seishi and grinned nervously, glad that his heavy coat concealed his raging problem. "Oh, nan demo nai."

Tamahome was not convinced. "You sure? You seemed a little flushed to me."

Tasuki shrugged nonchalantly as he pushed away from the wall. "Only because I've been running away from Chichiri again."

Tamahome grinned. "Luckily, I don't have that problem."

Tasuki scowled. "That's because you aren't attractive enough for him."

The blue-haired seishi peered at the bandit. "What was that?"

"I said that's because you're too much for him." Tasuki lied, covering his tracks.

Tamahome seemed to accept that answer. "Well, I'm just going to check on Miaka and make certain that the little monk hasn't tried to do anything else to her."

Tasuki shrugged again and wandered off down the hallway. He was tired and needed a bath.

Tamahome watched the redhead take his leave before continuing on down to Miaka's room. Just as he was about to turn the last corner and reach her doorway, he heard it open and close. Acting on instinct, he crouched down low, preparing to sneak up on whoever had dared to enter the miko's chambers. He then crept past the corner and froze in his tracks at what he saw.

Chichiri was tiptoeing away from Miaka's room, a furoshiki slung over his back. Tamahome crossed his arms and cleared his throat. The little monk jerked to a halt and peeked over his shoulder at the fuming seishi.

"Konichi wa, Tamahome-kun, no da!"

"What do you think you're doing?" the younger seishi intoned.

"Uh, scavenger hunt, no da?"

He eyed the furoshiki. "What's in there?"

"Uh, laundry, na no da?"

The warrior shook his head; he had a good idea just what was in the bag. "Put it back." he demanded.

Chichiri began shaking. "Uh, can't we talk this over, no da?"

"Put it back." Tamahome repeated, growing irritated.

"Look, I'll even share the stash with you, no da." The cerulean-haired seishi opened the furoshiki and held out a pair of Miaka's lace panties as a peace offering.

"Either put it back or I'll make you put it back."

Chichiri huffed and then drew himself up to his full height. "You'll make me, no da? How?"

Immediately, Tamahome assumed a stance, certain that he could take on this uncontrollable pervert to protect his beloved's honor. Chichiri merely snorted and held out his hand. There was a flash of red light and the younger seishi suddenly found that he couldn't move, frozen in place by one of the mage's binding spells.

"Teme..." he muttered as he struggled against the spell.

Chichiri chuckled. "You should have accepted my offer earlier, no da. I was going to keep these but I have an even better idea, na no da."

With those words, he rummaged around inside the furoshiki until he managed to procure one of Miaka's bras. He immediately strapped it to Tamahome's head, with the cups balanced out to look like Miaka's odangos. After nodding his head in approval and then striking a thoughtful pose, Chichiri proceeded to decorate the immobile seishi with the remainder of Miaka's unmentionables before taking his now empty furoshiki and tiptoeing away.

It was some time later when Miaka returned to her room, only to find Tamahome in the state that Chichiri left him in. Her face first colored with embarrassment, then fury, and she lashed out, slapping her boyfriend hard.

"You pervert!" she wailed.

"It was Chichiri," Tamahome protested as he was suddenly released from the spell by her attack.

Miaka blinked. "Oh yeah, I forgot that he's the raging hentai." She grinned sheepishly. "Gomen ne, Tamahome. Reflex."

*~~~*

The bandit leader sank down in the steaming hot bath waters until his nose was submerged, and he blew out his breath. It was nerve-wracking, all this unusual behavior with Chichiri. But what was worse was the recent scene earlier in the hallway. Was Chichiri about to kiss him? Did that mean the older seishi really liked him?

But Chichiri had been trying to get his hands on every attractive person in the palace all day long. He shouldn't be reading too much into the deranged monk's actions. The only reason he didn't seem to be freaked out like everyone else was because he had secretly wanted Chichiri chasing him down, tackling him, and making love to him.

He tilted his head and laughed. The day was almost over. It had been hell, not just for those in the palace who sought to avoid the cerulean-haired seishi's advances, but for him as well because he had to fight to keep from giving in.

Yeah, it was almost over. Tomorrow, his friend would be back to normal, probably would have to spend a lifetime living this embarrassment down. And Tasuki would go on pretending that Chichiri was nothing more than a friend to him. That thought alone wanted to make him cry.

Then suddenly, Tasuki heard the door to the bathing room open and close. He peered through the mist to see who had come in unannounced. But he didn't see nor did he hear anything. He shrugged mentally and returned to letting his body relax when a darkness clouded his vision.

"Guess who, no da?"

He jerked in the water. "Chichiri?" His voice came out strangled and soft. The monk merely giggled in response as he removed his hands only to scramble on top of the bandit's head.

Tasuki shifted his head experimentally, feeling the unusual weight of the tiny monk settling down. "Uh, what are you doing up there?"

"Nan demo nai, no da."

Tasuki blinked and shifted again. "Do ya mind getting down?"

"Iie, no da." The monk giggled again.

The bandit frowned. "What's so funny?"

"I've always wondered, no da."

"About?"

"And now I know, no da."

"Know what?" Tasuki was starting to get irritated.

"That you're a natural red head, na no da."

If Tasuki had ever been humiliated before in his life, it was nothing compared to the mortification he felt coursing through his body at that moment. He jerked suddenly, sending the poor monk toppling into the water with a splash. While Chichiri was underwater, he quickly grabbed a towel and attempted to cover himself up with it.

The cerulean-haired seishi resurfaced, having reverted back to his normal size. His bangs were plastered to his forehead, and a hurt look was apparent in his lone eye. Tasuki blushed again as he looked away, feeling ashamed for having reacted that way. He had no cause to be embarrassed but knowing that Chichiri was looking at that particular part of his anatomy with interest had sent an unusual jolt through his body, which was why it was covered up now.

"Gomen ne, Chiri. I-I didn't mean-"

"Ne, Tasuki-kun," Chichiri interrupted. "Everyone else ran away from me when I came near, but you didn't, no da. Doushite?"

Tasuki hung his head. "You're my friend, Chiri."

"Is that all, no da? The other seishi are supposed to be my friends, but they still ran away, na no da."

The younger seishi lifted his head and noticed that Chichiri no longer looked at him with the crazed gleam from before. In fact, it was the exact same expression he wore when he had cornered him disguised as Nuriko. He averted his eyes again. "You're not yourself, Chiri."

"I know, no da. Demo, I can't control it and I don't want to, no da."

Forced himself to meet the pleading gaze of his beloved friend, seeing the sincerity shimmering there. And he realized he didn't want to control it anymore either. But he had to be certain before he acted on it.

"What do you want, Chiri?"

For a moment, the monk looked as thought he would cry but then composed himself before turning away from Tasuki. "I want you to hold me, no da."

That was easy enough. The bandit reached the older man in a few easy strides, letting go of the towel so he could pull him into an embrace. He could feel Chichiri's body through the wet thin cloth of his shirt and pants, firm yet yielding. Tentively, the older seishi encircled Tasuki's narrow waist with his arms, pulling closer to his naked body.

Tasuki smiled as he buried his face in the damp hair of his friend. "What else?"

He felt Chichiri stiffen against him, but he waited patiently for his answer. "I…I want you to…to k-kiss me, no da."

That was easy enough as well. He pulled away only slightly, sliding one hand up to cup the monk's beautiful visage. He took a moment to watch those parted lips quiver in anticipation, his single mahogany eye gleaming with something more than the crazed lust he had seen earlier.

And then Tasuki leaned forward and tasted those lips. It was sweeter than any sake he had ever imbued and just as intoxicating. He wanted more so he drank deeper, tilting the older man's head back and pulling at his bottom lip with his thumb. Chichiri parted his lips, deepening the kiss by spearing his tongue into the redhead's mouth. It was unexpected but not at all unpleasant.

The cerulean-haired seishi clung tighter, as though he would sink and drown should he let go. But Tasuki had no intention of letting him go. Ever. He continued to kiss Chichiri, twining his own tongue with the older man's, tasting and exploring.

When he pulled away, he sought Chichiri's gaze, his hand still stroking his cheek. He tried twice before he finally found his voice. "Is that all?"

Chichiri bit his lip and shook his head. "Iya. I want you to…" he trailed off and tried to pull away, but Tasuki would have none of it.

"Tell me."

"…touch me, no da." Chichiri whispered softly.

Tasuki smiled before moving both of his hands to unclasp the monk's shirt. This was the easiest of all the requests. The wet fabric peeled away slowly, clinging to his wet skin. Once he was freed, the bandit threw the shirt to the side, not taking his eyes off of the god before him. He ran both hands along the moist planes of Chichiri's chest and stomach, feeling the skin move and jerk beneath his touch, hearing the soft pleading moans spilling from the elder's throat.

"Touch me, Tasuki, no da…"

The bandit found the laces binding the monk's pants and he began undoing them as he leaned forward to drink the water beading on the porcelain skin. He wanted to draw this out, but the desire he had long denied was urging him to comply. He wanted this as badly as Chichiri did, perhaps more.

Tasuki sank to his knees in the water, sliding Chichiri's pants down slender hips as he went. He opened his eyes and found the most splendid of sights before him, standing flawlessly at attention. He pressed his lips softly against the silken rod, bestowing his beloved with the gentlest of kisses.

Chichiri threw his head back as he moaned loudly. Tasuki smiled before tracing a finger slowly up the under side of the older man's shaft. "You're so beautiful, Chiri. You don't know how long I've wanted this."

Chichiri sank to his knees before the bandit, passion-glazed mahogany meeting his golden orbs. "I was afraid to let you know, no da. And I'm still afraid."

"Of what?"

Chichiri bit his lip. "That I will feel differently when I wake up, that what I'm feeling now is only because of that potion, na no da."

Tasuki hadn't thought of that. He chewed his lip thoughtfully for a moment. "Will you hate me in the morning?"

"I could never hate you, Tasuki, no da."

"Why?"

Chichiri looked down as he reached underwater for his friend's hand. "Because I care for you, Tasuki, no da. You always make me smile when I supposed to be mad at you."

"Do you love me?" He had to know.

Chichiri squeezed his hand. "Do I even know what love feels like anymore, no da?" Tasuki looked crestfallen for a moment before the monk continued. "But I suppose that if what I feel for you now is love, then hai, no da."

"What do you feel for me?"

"I want to be with you, no da. I want you to touch me again, and let me touch you, na no da. And I want to wake up in your arms, Tasuki, no da. Tomorrow and every day afterwards, no da."

That was all the bandit needed to hear. With a soft moan, he tugged the monk towards him and claimed his lips once again. Chichiri pulled both hands from the water to tangle in the younger man's hair as their dance picked up where it was left off. Tasuki traced his fingers along the older man's thighs before cupping his ass. Then with one hard motion, he thrust against Chichiri.

The monk broke the kiss to groan loudly, feeling his head spin from the sensations flooding his body. "Motto…" he whispered urgently.

Tasuki complied, taking a firm hold of his lover's ass, filling his hands with the soft flesh and thrust rhythmically, their two erections sliding together easily under the water. The older seishi soon found the tempo and met each movement with ones of his own. Tasuki angled his head down to nip lightly at the monk's neck, increasing the pace when a jolt of pure ecstasy sent his mind reeling.

The monk's moans turned into high-pitched whines, as his grips in his lover's hair grew marginally tighter. The bandit could feel himself growing closer to the edge, knowing that Chichiri was about to reach his end also. He slowly slid one finger past the resisting ring of muscle between the flesh he grasped, moving in synch with their movements.

That added caress was all it took as Chichiri suddenly arced back and cried out the bandit's name. Tasuki felt a warmth sliding across his abdomen and he gave one last thrust against his lover, feeling his seed soot from his body with amazing force as his fangs sank into the tender skin on the monk's neck.

He pulled away, running his tongue over the bruised flesh in apology. Chichiri stroked his damp fiery hair with trembling fingers. "Aishiteru, no da."

Tasuki looked up, his eyes startled and wide. "Hontou?"

The older seishi nodded resolutely before kissing his lover again, realizing that none of this was because of the potion, it had washed off in the water. But it was just what he needed to gain the courage to confess what had lain deep within his heart.

*~~~*

The following morning, Tasuki awoke to find Chichiri next to him. The sheets were tangled about his waist and legs; his smooth and well-built chest was bare for the morning sun to adulate. His mask less face was peaceful and relaxed.

And Tasuki realized that he would always wake up to find this stunning vision before him for the rest of their lives. He smiled, feeling tears spring to his eyes at this realization, and leaned over to kiss his lover. No longer would he live through fantasies and half-remembered dreams. 

Then there came a puff of smoke and Tasuki looked up to find the one thing he least wanted to see when he woke up in the morning. "Sunakake Baba!" he yelled, clutching the sheets in fear.

This loud proclamation woke the slumbering monk who blinked the last of the sleep from his eye. "What is it, no da?" He then noticed Taiitsukun hovering over his bed and yawned. "Ohayo, Taiitsukun, no da."

The creator made a tsking sound before smiling warmly. "I would think your koibito would have more respect Chichiri."

Chichiri smirked. "He'll learn, no da."

Tasuki glanced between the pair. "Chotto matte. You know? You've been watching us?"

Taiitsukun shook her head. "I have better things to do than watch my pupil's personal activities."

Tasuki was not convinced. "Why are ya here?"

"I just came to make certain that Chichiri was back to his normal state. It seems that it wore off much sooner than expected but the result was just as I intended it to be."

Now it was Chichiri's turn to be appalled. "Matte, no da. You intended for me act like a hentai baka yesterday, no da?"

Taiitsukun nodded solemnly. "Hai."

The monk sat up suddenly. "Doushite?"

"Because you would have kept hiding for the rest of your life, alone and forsaken. You needed Tasuki's love just as he needed yours. This bond will help the two of you in the coming months in more ways than you can even guess. I merely gave you a little push in the right direction to help you overcome your introversion."

"So the potion from that scroll…?"

"Was in actuality a potent lust potion meant to induce your hidden desires disguised under an animal breeding tonic." She smirked again at her own cleverness.

"But why did he go chasing after everyone else?" Tasuki asked, still confused.

"I said it was potent lust potion, didn't I? It's not a love potion." She shook her head and faded from sight.

Tasuki looked over at his koi, not knowing what Taiitsukun meant by needed each other in the future. Chichiri met his gaze and smiled. "That's a relief, no da. I was afraid of having to remake that blasted thing and feed it to Tama, na no da. Could you imagine what kind of effect it would have had on him, no da?"

Tasuki smiled sadly. "Maybe, but I think I'll miss you being a kawaii and hentai little guy."

Chichiri hooked his finger under his lover's chin, angling his head up to kiss his lips again. "I supposed I could still be your little hentai if you wanted me to, no da."

The bandit smiled as he returned the kiss. "Just as long as you don't go stealing Miaka's underwear again."

~***~


End file.
